One day
by Childofagoddess
Summary: Thoughts on Jack and Sam's relationship or lack thereof. Multiple Pov. R'n R


_Authors notes; Now be gentle people, this is my first venture into the world of Stargate Fanfiction. It's by no means my first venture into Fanfiction itself as it shown by the hundreds of unpublished Harry Potter fanfiction and the several stories I have published (If you're a fan of HP, please read my things and review). Where was I?_

_Ahh__ yes, Stargate Fanfiction.__ I apologise if the characters are OOC, I found it hard to make Jack, well Jack-like and I haven't seen all that many episodes with Jonas in it. I also apologies for the apparent disappearance of our favourite _Jaffa___, I wasn't creative enough to be able to imagine Teal'cs attitude to Sam and Jack's relationship._

__

_Summary: Thoughts on Sam and Jack's relationship or lack thereof. First person, different POVs._

__

_Disclaimer: The usual one, the characters etc don't belong to me they belong to some highly paid person sitting in a large squashy chair sipping champagne somewhere.   _

*

**__**

**_One day; Thoughts of Jonathon O'Neill and Samantha Carter._****__**

**__**

**Jack**

****

I'll wait for her. 

I must have told that to her a million times since the day that we took that T'okra Lie detector thing. I can't remember its proper name, no doubt Sam could tell you. Sam. How I wish I could call her that else where then in my head. I love the way it sounds on my tongue. Hell I love everything about her; her laugh, her smile, her hair, the way she gets all excited about something that I don't understand, how smart she is, how cute her butt looks when we're offworld and I'm trying not to think about it. 

 _I care about her, a hell of a lot more that I'm supposed to. _I'm surprised the lie detector accepted that as the truth. I mean it is the truth just, not the whole truth. I don't just care about Carter, I love her. I think I always have, ever since she walked into the Briefing and challenged me to an arm wrestle. I don't think I've ever met anyone like her before, I don't think I ever will and to be perfectly honest I don't want to know anyone else other than her. 

 When she ends up in the hospital (although she doesn't do it as often as Daniel used to and it's usually after electrocuting herself on some Alien device she's working on) my heart stops in a way it hasn't done since Charlie died. Every time she lies unconscious in that bed I always promise myself that I'll tell her exactly how I feel because otherwise one day she may go through that Stargate and never come back and she'd never know. It never seems to work out though, usually Hammond walks in just as I'm about to say it.

 General Hammond, now there's a man I can't figure out. Sometimes I think he doesn't mind that Sam and I are close, sometimes I almost feel it's a test but then some Airman will throw us a look if we walk down the corridor together and that thought disappears. It's not as if it's a crime exactly… ok so maybe it kind of is but I can't help it. Hammond says that it might 'endanger the team unnecessarily' but that happens anyway. Always has and not just for Sam. Every time Teal'c gets captured by some system Lord to be given as a gift to Apophis, the times when Daniel would run off on some wild archaeological goose-chase, the same applies to Jonas and every time I manage to annoy the hell out of what ever Gu'ould (I can't spell that) is prancing around; the rest of team will always risk everything to get the other back. It's the way it's always been and the reason that SG-1 is the best damn team in the SGC.

However I will bide my time and be patient, something I have to confess to being not very good at. I'll be patient and wait because I sure as hell can't wait for the reward. One day Sam and I will have the 'retirement' talk.

**Sam**

I like the dark. I know, a random thought, my forte. I love the dark though because in it I can pretend I'm not who I am. Shall I elaborate? In the darkness I'm no longer Major Samantha Carter and he- ah yes now we're getting to it- is no longer Colonel Jack O'Neill. We're just Sam and Jack, woman and man both in love. I never thought as myself as the sappy kind of girl but when it comes to Jack I seem to have all the clichés; weak knees, an urge to blush (although I've gotten really good at hiding it) and an irresistible urge to smile contagiously. I can't help it! All he has to do is smile and I can imagine kissing those lips then moving down… woah stay off that train of thought. 

Where was I? 

See that's another problem with Jack, well not _with _Jack more like the problem with me when I'm with him. I seem to lose my train of thought, I can generally cover though, just use some techno jargon and they all get that baffled look and I can float until the actual thought comes back to me. See all these years of hiding this have given me a few good traits that come in handy under any interrogations.

I can still remember the day when it was confessed how Jack and I feel about each other. I figured that afterwards we could just carry on as we were, that I could just pretend that everyone didn't know. It turns out it was a lot harder than it had seemed in my mind. There was so much tension between us at the beginning we worked extra hard to cover it up, unfortunately that led to it looking like we were flirting more than usual so that had to stop. Now it looks like the dynamics of the group have returned to, what classes as, normal. Of course they haven't but to an outsider that's how it looks. I'm pretty sure everyone on SG-1 knows that I love Jack, I'm not sure if Jonas knows but it tends to be a bit difficult to hide so he probably does. He hasn't said anything though. 

There's another problem; I'm not sure how long I can carry on like this. I'll be the first to admit the job we do is dangerous and I would never forgive myself if we didn't have the chance to be something more. 

 Jack says he'll retire, that one day we'll have that 'retirement talk', but I have an ace up my sleeve. I can retire from the USAF but still, hopefully, be kept on as a scientist. One day I'll tell him about my ace, one day soon.

**Jonas**

I think they think I don't see it; the chemistry behind Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. I may be relatively new to the cultures of earth but I know flirting when I see it. Sam gets this look in her eye and a small smirk that she only uses when Jack makes a sarcastic comment. Jack has a smile I've only ever seen him use on Sam, this big wide smile that makes him look a lot younger, err not that he's old or anything. You can see it every time he touches her on the arm to get her attention and the proud shine in her eyes when Jack understands something complicated that he wouldn't have understood a few years ago. Teal'c tells me it's against regulations for them to have any kind of relationship whilst they are part of the SGC but to be honest I don't see why not. It's there anyway and making it completely official isn't likely to make them run off and get killed, is it? I think I may have a talk with General Hammond, off the record obviously and in the most polite way and ask him if there isn't the smallest possibility… all this flirting is going to drive me insane sooner or later, I don't know how Teal'c and Doctor Jackson lasted this long. One day I'll talk to the General.

**General Hammond**

It's all my fault, I know. Don't think I don't see the tensions in the SG-1 team, especially since the loss of Doctor Jackson. That loss has made me reconsider a few things for my staff and I pulled a few strings, well more like tugged a few ropes a while ago. I think I could get permission for Sam and Jack to have a relationship under certain rules and regulations without either one of them having to resign. It wouldn't do for the safety of the planet for the two best members of the SGC to resign, or at least that's what I told the President. However I'm waiting for something. 

I'm waiting for the moment when they are so sure of their love for each other that they're prepared to throw away their careers. I don't want to have gone to the trouble of allowing them to have a relationship only to have them break up and cause the possible collapse of SG-1. So I will wait for the moment when they are so deeply in love that they can't possibly be apart any longer and then I will tell them. If my sources are correct it tells me it shouldn't be too long. Jack never was all that patient and Sam never was that good at lying. I also have a suspicion that Jonas has something to say on the subject, that conversation should be fun. But I wait until the day when they tell me, one day.

**Daniel**

I watch them more that they know. Being on a whole other plain of existence is one thing but nothing can beat a good old bit of Voyeurism. I think I watch them now more that I ever did when I was part of the team; something to do with being impartial I guess. It's even clearer to me now then it was. I think my ascension affected them more that I thought it would, looks like I was more popular that I realised. I don't think a day goes by when I don't hear a; _Where's Carter?_ Or _Where's Colonel O'Neill?_ It seems that the loss of… well me, has made them suddenly realise that the Team isn't as invincible as it always seemed to be. They've both realised that either one of them could die tomorrow on a so called 'routine' mission (by the way; there are no routine missions for SG-1, routine missions tend to be the ones which cause the most trouble.) 

I also know about Hammonds little plan and I'm so pleased for them but also I feel a little sorry for them, well I feel a little sorry for the General; they're going to freak when they find out how long this plan has been in place for, I'm definitely going to have front row seats for that show. Hammonds just waiting for them to realises how much they love each other, he thinks they don't know already. I know that they both know already; Sam knows she loves Jack and Jack knows he loves Sam. He just doesn't know how much she loves him and vice versa. And neither of them will know until someone admits it, I wonder what it'll take? Maybe I'll give them a little push. Yes that's it, one day I'll give them a little nudge in the right direction. Jack always did say I interfered too much.

*

_Authors notes again: Well if you got this far then you must have read it. Now all you have to do is push that little button and tell me how much you hate love it. Thanks!_

_~Twilight~_


End file.
